


sweet smell of love

by nohyuckcafe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so sweet it gave me an actual headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohyuckcafe/pseuds/nohyuckcafe
Summary: "I need love" Donghyuck whispered





	sweet smell of love

"Jenooo~" Donghyuck whined, dramatically making his way to the bunk bed the other was laying on. His body swaying from side to side with every step he took, lips formed into a pout and arms stretched out, grabby hands in all their glory. Jeno's heart threatened to jump out at the sight, he was way too whipped for all of that, he couldn't handle his boyfriend’s cuteness.

"What is it, baby?" he asked, eyes trained on the most adorable view he's ever experienced. Hyuck plopped onto the bed, right on top of Jeno with the loudest sigh leaving his mouth. The other groaned when an unexpected weight hit his chest with full force, but did not complain. He liked the affection, even if it meant being tackled from time to time.

"I need love" Donghyuck whispered, making himself a bit more comfortable with his legs on the sides of the other's hips, head tucked right underneath his chin. Jeno automatically cooed at him, arms wrapping around his torso to hug him tightly.

"I'm here to give you all the love you need" he said, smiling to himself, causing the other to look up. The sight made him smile, one of his hands reaching up to play with Donghyuk’s hair.

"Good, because I need lots of it" he said, way too cutely for Jeno's poor heart. He didn't waste no time, pulling him closer and showered his entire face with soft kisses. Hyuck giggled the entire time, fingers clutching the soft material of the other's shirt. He moved away for a second, causing Jeno to look not only disappointed but also surprised. He snaked his way up, making sure to reach a face to face level and kissed his nose with full force, loud 'mwah~' leaving his lips. Jeno cringed a bit, scrunching his nose, but his heart only grew fonder. Donghyuck did it again, and again, every kiss louder.

"Ah, Duckie... Gross" he said, after feeling a particularly wet spot being formed right under his left eye. The boy moved away for a split second, just to get closer again this time kissing his lips, not forgetting to let out the loudest "mwah~" he could. 

Jeno laughed, hands cradling the other's face to press him closer and kiss him properly. Hyuck melted into the kiss, angling his head for better access, completely forgetting about the task he was just in the process of doing. He sighed, hands coming up to Jeno's neck, delicate fingers pressing into his skin. 

If there was anything better than annoying the living shit out of his boyfriend, it definitely was kissing him. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, with only warm hands grounding him. Jeno felt like a full moon, shy moonlight caressing his face in the middle of the night. It made him feel whole.

He did not expect him to move away so soon, it forced a disappointed sound out of his mouth, to which the other smiled gently.

"You're thinking so much, even I could hear it" he said, voice as soft as ever. It made Hyuck blush a bit, going back to what was occupying his mind, he knew that trying to cover it up in any way won't work.

"I was just... Hm, thinking about how much I love you" he said, looking down at the pillow underneath the dark hair. His confession made the other gasp, but he didn't dare to look up.

"Oh... what a funny coincidence... I was thinking about the same exact thing" Jeno responded, his thumbs drawing circles on the other's skin.

"God, why are we so damn cheesy" he said, finally looking up to see how red the other was. It knocked the air out of his lungs. 

They seemed to work in sync, because they both moved in to kiss one another, causing their noses to knock into each other. Jeno laughed, while Hyuck let out the softest yelp, it only made him want to kiss him more. They kissed and kissed, until their lips felt numb and lids felt too heavy to do anything else.

"Sleepy?" Jeno asked and Donghyuck nodded softly, his arms coming up to wrap themselves around the other's neck, when he tried to move them around a bit. They were laying face to face now, with their legs intertwined, hugging each other like their lives depended on it.

It all felt magical.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on ao3, hope you enjoyed~  
> title from cereal by crush!
> 
> talk to me on cc curiouscat.me/nohyuckcafe ♡


End file.
